


Proper Parenting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Proper Parenting

Title: Proper Parenting  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #178 Teddy Lupin  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: Yes, it's fluffy. With a prompt like this how could it not be? ;) Oh, and it's AU, too.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Parenting

~

“Why not?” Teddy whinged. “You rode a flying motorcycle when you were fifteen.”

Remus pinched his nose. “Yes, and I know how dangerous it can be.”

“It’s no worse than riding a broom,” Teddy persisted.

Severus stood up. “This discussion is over, Teddy,” he said. “You have the answer. No son of ours will be riding a flying motorcycle, and that’s that.”

Teddy blinked, then grinned. “Okay!”

Severus frowned at Teddy’s retreating back. “What just happened?”

Remus smiled. “You called him your son.”

Severus frowned. “He is.”

Remus patted his hand. “I know, but I think he likes hearing it.”

~


End file.
